Self-Sealing dispensing valves of the general type with which this invention deals have been provided in the past. These have usually been formed of suitable plastic and are generally applied to various containers usually also of plastic, and being semi-rigid or rigid, or even plastic bags with rigid or semi-rigid necks. Examples of prior art valves of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Buford 3,595,445; Bourget 3,384,120 and Lofdahl 3,263,875. Bourget and Lofdahl are composed of three parts making them relatively difficult to produce and assemble and difficult to close and keep hygienic in use. Buford is composed of two parts but has a ported transverse wall which divides the valve chamber into two portions, this arrangement also making the valve more difficult to produce and to maintain hygienic conditions in use. In some of these valves internal pressure acts against sealing and some are so designed as to provide a minimum of sealing area at the dispensing outlet.